Uluru
The sixth chapter of Alone |editor = |airdate = August 23, 2010 |prev = Gone |next = Revealed }} Overview Leah is brought to a bender prison deep in the Australian landmark Uluru. Meanwhile, Leah's mom organizes a search party for her daughter. Traveling Dust clouds rise as the caravan of armored jeeps travels along the dirt road. They bump and jar along as they transport their dangerous cargo to the prison. After detaining the Avatar in Chicago, they had flown from the airport there to the small airstrip located 25 miles from the prison. The jeeps soon approached the shadow of the gigantic monolith of stone. They neared the "closed trail" sign that would allow them access, then drove past it into the tunnel carved into the sacred stone. Left for a moment in the dark, they waited for the platform they were on to suddenly descend, lowering them to the prison complex, Uluru. The elevator stopped after going three stories down into the mountain. The jeeps drove forward into the garage, the agents unloading their unconscious Avatar. Carrying her gently, they walked to another elevator, this time going up. Search Party Four search and rescue officers sifted through the tracks in the snow, looking for clues. An anxious woman walked behind them, also looking through the frozen steps. The lead officer stopped suddenly, looking off to one direction. The other officers stopped as well, following the direction of the tracks. "Anything?" the anxious woman asked. "We might have an idea of where your daughter is." the lead officer stated. "And?" "Well, the tracks are headed north approximately thirteen blocks from your home. And then here," he stopped suddenly. "What?" "The tracks here are a little weird, they don't seem natural, but they look like human prints." "So what does that mean?" "The tracks veer off from the original course, and go east: to the lake." "You're," she stopped, disgust rising in her voice. "You're telling me that someone got to my daughter and..." "There are no other tracks, they must've been wiped clean from the storm, but from all accounts, yes, someone got to her." The woman just stood there, frozen, but not from the left behind cold. "We'll organize a scuba team to retrieve her as soon as things warm up here. I'm...I'm very sorry miss." Waking Up Leah woke up in a scratchy bed, delirious. Looking around as she tried to wake up, she was surprised to see a transparent room. There was the bed she was sitting on, a dresser, fully loaded with her clothes, a bathroom/dressing room, with non-transparent walls. But what perplexed her the most was the small holes sticking out of the walls, at least twenty on each wall. She walked around, looking for a way out. A door was on the opposite side from the bed, but was equipped with at least three or four deadbolts. She began banging on the doors and the walls, surprised when she almost seemed to bounce back from her hits. She continued, charging at the walls and still bouncing back with no visible dent or even scratch in the walls. Giving up her assault, she sat down on her bed. She lay down on the bed, seeing that her coat and backpack was there as well, with all her supplies and items still there. Leah got up and went to the dressing room, examining her wounds from the event. There were cut and burn marks from the assault all over her arms and torso, along with bruises from the lines of earth. ''Where am I? Production Notes * }} please Category:Alone Category:Chapters Category:Book 1: Glass